SWEET LIFE AT LAST
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: If Jack had lived.


**SWEET LIFE AT LAST**

EXT: ENNIS'S TRAILER HOUSE SPRING: 1984:

WE SEE ENNIS running after ALMA JR. with her sweater he manages to catch up with her. Everything is as before except; There are no shirts on the closet door, Jack Twist is still very much alive, Ennis spent a week with him in the Wind Rivers for a week last month and Ennis has never been to Lightning Flat.

ENNIS waves as Alma Jr. drives away.

INT: FIRST METHODIST CHURCH, RIVERTON, WYOMING: FIRST SATURDAY JUNE 1984:

WE SEE overlooking from the pulpit wedding guests , JENNY in front as maid of honor with two other young women, tall handsome groom with sandy blond hair with two groomsmen one ostensibly his brother. ALMA SR. is seated in front. From the back We SEE ENNIS and ALMAS JR. approaching from opposite rear entrances meeting in the middle as ENNIS walks her down the isle.

ENNIS reaches alter stands stiffly, nervous but beaming.

ALMA JR smiles at her farther, Happy.

MINNISTER Smiles down at everyone.

MINNISTER

And who gives this woman to this man?

ENNIS looks to ALMA SR.

ALMA SR. nods back at him.

ENNIS

(proudly)

Her mother and I do.

INT: RECEPTION HALL LATER SAME DAY.

WE SEE ENNIS, seated at a long table with plate of food on the brides side next to JENNY, with ALMA SR. on the other side of Jenny. There is a large three tiered wedding cake in the center. ENNIS is nervous but ever the proud father.

INT: RECEPTION HALL STILL LATER SAME DAY

WE SEE ENNIS dancing with ALMA JR.

INT: RECEPTION HALL LATER STILL.

WE SEE the crowd is mingling, people are dancing to music provided by DJ. ENNIS Has been sitting, looks uncomfortable.

ENNIS: Sees ALMA SR, walks over to her

(nervous)

ENNIS

Sure is something', our little girl getting married

ALMA SR.

Yes it sure is.

ALMA SR. look back to Ennis, sees something is troubling him.

(hesitant)

ENNIS

Alma, I …….I just wanted to say I'm awful sorry……It wasn't ever your fault….I didn't want to hurt you ,

ALMA SR. places her hand on ENNIS'S arm.

ALMA SR.

Ennis…

ENNIS

I mean I….wasn't a good husband…you deserved…..

ALMA SR. looks into ENNIS'S eyes.

ALMA SR:

Ennis, it's ok. We were so young back then, I was 18 and you were 19, so many things we didn't know. I knew that there was a part of you I could never have, I mean I wasn't happy about it and I didn't understand it but I came to realize you didn't either… You were a good father and I still think you're a good man.

ENNIS

(questioning, confused)

You knew?

ALMA SR

I didn't know what to think but it couldn't have been easy for you. I used to worry you might not come home from those fishing trips, but you always did.

ENNIS

You never gave me much trouble about goin'.

ALMA SR

(solemn)

I knew I couldn't.

ENNIS Looks down.

ENNIS

I wish some times things could have been different. I'm…..sorry…

ALMA SR

(recovers)

Ennis it's ok. We have two beautiful daughters who love their father. We all still worry about you being alone so much, maybe its time you do something about that.

ENNIS feels his eyes start to fill, looks back at ALMA SR nearly unable to speak.

ENNIS

(reflecting)

Sometime I miss when we were….

ALMA SR.

(consoling)

I do to sometimes Ennis. (pause) Before long we will be grandparents. Imagine that! We will see each other at Kurt and Alma's for birthdays and such. We can look forward to that.

ENNIS:

Monroe….do you love him?

A beat

ALMA SR

He is a nice man and takes care of us.

EXT: Riverton Post Office the following Tuesday .

WE SEE ENNIS walking out with a load of mail. He finds a postcard from Jack postmarked two weeks earlier, Ennis was away at his last job before the wedding so he is backed up on the mail. He reads:

_Friend_

_My old man passed away and I'm up here in Lightning Flat to help my mama with the ranch. Sure could use a ranch hand. Understand If._

_Jack_

EXT: LIGHTNING FLAT, WYOMING: SECOND SUNDAY OF JUNE 1984 LATE MORNING:

WE SEE JACK attempting to repair a gate in fence on the ranch. Having a difficult time, wood is rotted and can't get bolts to line up, feels frustrated, lost. The harder he works the worse it gets. A piece of gate breaks; Jack curses. In his face is look of hopelessness.

WE HEAR a sound of tires on gravel in the distance along the wind.

JACK stops for a moment, thinks he hears something, looks in the direction of the distant part of the road but from were he it is blocked by the house and so many times he though he heard someone on the road in the last few weeks it was nothing, so he continues on his task. JACK returns to his labors trying to stay focused. He is running as electric saw. As he finishes his last cut…

WE SEE ENNIS pull up with his old truck come to a dusty stop when he sees JACK.

JACK hears the noise after turning of the saw, sees not only ENNIS but both of his horses on the back. Breaks into a huge wide grin. Can this be for real?

ENNIS gets out of truck.

They both look at each other then break into a run, body slamming hard into the other in a fierce hug, locked on to each other barely able to breath. JACK has tears in his eyes.

A beat.

After a moment JACK pulls back, still each clutching shoulders, looks into ENNIS'S eyes , tilts his head indicating the truck with the horses, eyebrows raised nods the question to ENNIS.

ENNIS looking straight at JACK biting his lower lip slowly nods back, affirms.

JACK unashamed of the tear rolling down his face nods again.

ENNIS nods back.

JACK breaks back into a huge wide grin.

A beat.

JACK

(in unbridled excitement)

Ooooooeeeeee !

JACK still holding into ENNIS does his rodeo dance , after a few circles they fall laughing into a heap.

A beat

(grinning)

JACK

Ennis F…..g Del Mar! I Have been more than waiting 20 years for this day!

ENNIS

Well um…I here you need a ranch hand….

ENNIS unsure of what else to say pulls JACK'S face to his and their mouths meet.

EXT: A FEW MINUTES LATER, LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH:

JACK

(content)

Well cowboy, guess we better get them horses settled in the barn, come on.

The men lift each other to their feet walk to the truck and begin to take the horses from the truck., lead them the barn.

EXT LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH 20 MINUTES LATER:

WE SEE JACK and ENNIS emerge from the barn walking toward the house.

JACK places a hand on ENNIS'S neck.

JACK

(excited)

This occasion calls for a celebration! We's goin' to have ourselves a barbeque tonight! Regular feast! Mama's in town but she'll be back 'round three, you know she's been waitin' to meet you for more that 20 years! Make her day!

ENNIS gives look of surprise

JACK (COND 'T)

Look I have some steaks in the freezer in the basement, I'll go get them out to thaw, you go grab your clothes and stuff and bring them in. Mama left some sandwiches for lunch.

WE SEE Ennis bring in some shirts on hangers, duffle bag and small open box.

JACK

Your gonna be in my room bud.

(winks at ENNIS, claps him on the back)

Go on up, it's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs, plenty of room in the closet , just have my ranch clothes here, move anything you need to. Go on!

(slaps ENNIS on the butt )

I will be up in a bit

ENNIS smiles back at JACK.

INT: LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH HOUSE, WYOMING:

WE SEE ENNIS climbing a flight of stairs, open the door to Jacks room but missing the stop, enters. Lays his belongings on a wooden chair.

He sees and old desk, a metal toy pickup truck from Jacks boyhood days. Turns and sees a toy horse with rider, picks it up. There is small .22 on the wall.

The room has gotten hot, ENNIS goes to the window opens it, feels the wind. Looks out onto the narrow at the road he drove in on.

ENNIS sees the closet, gathers some of his shirts and walks over. He see several of Jack shirts , most them he had seen him in over the years. A pair of boots he remembers are on the floor. ENNIS grabs a small cardboard box of his personal items and puts them on what he thinks is a empty spot on the shelf. As he places it there a unseen box is upset and falls to the floor. He recognizes it from a once well known quality western clothing outfitter long since bought out by a major chain. He had admired the gear they offered had but Ennis had to get most of the few clothes he had at J.C. Penny's. As he bent down to pick up the box he saw written on the top right hand corner in faded fountain pen as a school boy was taught to write on an assignment:

_Ennis Del Mar._

ENNIS stands there looking at the box debating whether to look inside or not when there is a loud bang! The ever present wind had blown the door to the room closed.

Startled ENNIS places the box back on the shelf and turns to leave the room. And WE SEE two shirts one covering most of the other over the other hanging on a nail with a hanger on the BACK SIDE of the now closed door to the room. As ENNIS approaches HE sees the bloodstains on the sleeve of the blue denim shirt. It's Jacks shirt from Brokeback. As he lifts the sleeve he notices the other shirt INSIDE of this one, is his own plaid shirt from Brokeback also stained with his own blood, the very one he had thought was left on the mountain after he threw Jack that punch.

CUT TO INT: LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH, WYOMING LATE AUGUST 1963: JACK'S ROOM:

WE SEE young JACK TWIST age 19, standing near his bed with the quilted square panels on the cover. He is wearing ENNIS'S light colored plaid shirt with his arms crossed over his chest, hands on shoulders, bruised face leaning toward his left next to the bloodstain on the sleeve, sobbing, tears spilling from his cheeks.

JACK then takes his own blue shirt from his duffle bag on the bed, very carefully putting it on over ENNIS'S shirt holding the sleeves so they will pull through. Still sobbing and shaking.

INT: LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH, WYOMING LATE AUGUST 1963: JACK'S ROOM SEVERAL MINUTES LATER:

WE NOW SEE JACK sitting on the bed, the shirts on a hanger hooked to one of the posts on the metal headboard pulled taunt. Jack is very carefully snapping the buttons of ENNIS'S shirt underneath his own. His tears spilling from his face onto the cotton. After he finishes he picks then up and buries his face in the collar of the shirts, his hands on the back.

CUT TO INT: LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH, WYOMING : JACK'S ROOM, JUNE 1984:

WE SEE Hands on he back of the shirts but they are now ENNIS'S. Touched in more ways than he can comprehend that Jack had saved these shirts, one within the other, all these years, how much they mean to the both of them, and how much that he, Ennis has meant to Jack even all those years ago at Brokeback, flooded with memories of that one sweet euphoric summer when he and Jack were one together on the mountain that was theirs alone feeling like they could reach out and touch the moon, stars and the heavens and it seemed nothing could take it away, how Jack had always waited for him through all the separations, Jack had never given up on him, Jack who was always willing to drive 14-15 hours just to see him, Jack his one true friend, only feeling whole with him, so sorry for all the years he couldn't give Jack, ENNIS is in tears, holding the shirts to his face.

JACK unheard by ENNIS walks into the room, sets plate with two sandwiches homemade cookies and two glasses of milk on the old dresser next to doorway. Sees ENNIS.

ENNIS sees Jack

ENNIS

(can hardly speak)

Jack…..I'm …I'm so sorry….

JACK

(comforting)

Com' here.

JACK very gently takes ENNIS into his arms rests his head on his shoulder, holds him tight, THE SHIRTS pressed between them.

JACK

(softly into ENNIS'S ear.)

Ennis…….Ennis…. it's ok Ennis…..you're here now…everything' s gonna be alright. (pause) You know friend….. those old shirts have soaked my tears too.

A beat

JACK(COND'T)

Welcome home Ennis.

INT: LIGHTNING FLAT RANCH, WYOMING JUNE 1984: KITCHEN VERY LATE AFTERNOON SAME DAY:

WE SEE festive kitchen table awaiting celebration, covered with nice lace tablecloth, large ceramic bowels, one with steaming mashed potatoes, one green salad with all the fixing's, plate covered with tinfoil containing freshly grilled steaks, dish with fresh butter, freshly made biscuits in covered container, another medium ceramic bowl with fresh string beans, filled gravy boat, three different kinds of homemade jam, large pitcher of iced tea and large pitcher of fresh milk, both wet with condensation, fully set for three. On one of the plates with a brand new bow is the box with Ennis's name written on it.

JACK and his mother MRS. TWIST are in the kitchen facing the counter putting on the finishing touches. ENNIS has been sent on a ruse to gather herbs in the garden.

ENNIS walks in.

MRS. TWIST a plain, simple farm wife, loving mother, now feels she has two sons is all smiles since Jack came back is beaming so glad to see her son happier than she has ever seen him.

MRS. TWIST

(smiling, very cheerful)

Go ahead and sit down, were almost ready. Your place is right there next to Jack, (pause) for always.

Jacks mother indicates his place at the table as she and Jack sit down.

ENNIS

Yes ma'am

ENNIS sees the box on the plate, with the added bow.

ENNIS

Wh….what's this?

JACK

Go ahead cowboy, open it.

ENNIS lifts the top off of the box, pulls open some tissue, sees a very fine western cotton shirt, mother of pearl snap buttons, very well made in a very fine blue, grey plaid with a brown single thread. Not showy or in any way ostentatious , but very sturdy, with soft smooth feel, very smart, very Ennis.

ENNIS

Is this for……me?

JACK

Yes Ennis. It's nothing really…..I have been meaning to give it to you for the longest time, felt bad about taking you shirt up at Brokeback. Wanted to get you another…even took it up the next year….but you weren't there and since then somehow I couldn't bring myself to tell you….. about.

JACK tilts his head indicating his room..

ENNIS

You had it since….?

JACK

It's nothing. I'm just sorry I didn't….

MRS. TWIST

(knowing smile)

Now dear don't be so modest. I will tell you Ennis, I know Jack will never admit it. Jack really thought he would see you that next summer. I tried to tell him not to expect to, what with you getting married and all but he wouldn't here of it.

MRS. TWIST places her hand on ENNIS'S arm.

JACK

(pleading)

Ma!

MRS. TWIST

Jack saved up all that winter for that shirt, wanted to get the best, nothing else would do. Wanted me to go with him and help pick it out, he told me what your other shirts were like. So on that day early in the spring of '64 we took off that old pickup of his all the way to Cheyenne, remember we left at 6 am that morning? We spent hours to get just the right one. Jack wouldn't want me to tell you this but it cost almost eighteen dollars! He was so proud! He took me out to that steak house for supper after. Had a grand old time. Didn't get back till after dark. His daddy was fit to be tied.

ENNIS

(overwhelmed barely able to speak)

It's … It's so beautiful , I never even seen a prettier shirt, I…...I never had one as nice as this. ….no one ever gave…..… oh Jack…….thank you.

ENNIS is nearly overcome with emotion. to think that Jack would spend so much on him at a time in his life when he had so little. Eyes moist, looks at Jack then his mother, MRS. TWIST nods to ENNIS.

ENNIS then reaches over pulls JACK'S face close and gives him a kiss on the cheek. JACK tousles his hair and ENNIS tousles back.

JACK

(jovial)

We'll lets eat! Food getting' cold!

MRS. TWIST

Jack would you like to say grace?

JACK

(elated)

Sure would Ma!

The three of them bow their heads, hold hands. Ennis and Jack's hair still sticking straight up.

JACK

Dear Lord, thank you for this bounty for food before us, and for my mama whose hands prepared it and Lord most of all……thanks (eyes closed tightly, biting his lip holding back tears)……..thanks for bringing Ennis home…..safe and sound.

WE SEE ENNIS give JACK'S hand a tight squeeze.

ALTOGETHER

Amen

**THE END**


End file.
